


There’s an App for That

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anon April, F/M, Heat Cycles, Horny, Knotting, PWP, a/b/o dynamics, boss/employee, desperate for the knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: After breaking up with Hux, Rey has no alpha to see her through her heat. She sets her sights on her boss, Ben Solo, though he doesn’t seem that agreeable to the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hux**

Your heat is coming up

 

**Rey**

Why do you know that

 

**Hux**

I have it on my calendar.

I know we aren’t together anymore, but I’m happy to see you through it.

 

**Rey**

I would rather do it alone

 

**Hux**

Don’t be like that Rey

Just because we broke up doesn’t mean you have to do that to yourself

 

**Rey**

I’m sure there are knot toys that will work fine

 

**Hux**

You wound me, Jones

 

**Rey**

Good

  
  
*

 

It is impossible to pretend that she’s not wounded by his casual offer - but Rey grits her teeth and returns her focus to the data she’s inputting. The office is quiet in late afternoon hours, the workers torn between a post-lunch drowse and hurrying to finish the day’s work. Rey is on edge - her heat is closing in like suffocating clockwork and the frustration it brings only makes her more anxious. Like waiting for the other shoe to drop; waiting for the plot twist. Absently, she scratches the gland at her neck and blinks at the screen.

 

She doesn’t know what to do.

 

Hux obviously isn’t a viable option; catching your lover in bed with another omega sort of sours things. A flash of the image she hasn’t  been able to rid herself of - his ginger head buried between slender thighs, red claw marks streaked down his pale back. The woman, whoever she was, head thrown back in ecstasy. It makes her skin feel too tight and her chest constrict painfully.

 

 _Fuck him._ She pushes the image down and shakes her head.

 

Rey knew things with Armitage wouldn’t work forever. But she’d been unprepared for them to end how they did.

 

She doesn’t want to face her heat alone, but what options _are_ there? Heat apps are disgusting and match services cost a fee. The only alpha she knows personally is Poe Dameron, and he’s been mated to Finn for well over a year, so that option is out. She takes a steadying breath as her hands pause over the keyboard.

 

There _is_ one other person, she supposes. But asking Ben Solo to see her through seems an insurmountable task. Humiliating. He’s her _boss._

 

Peeking around the gray wall of her cubicle, Rey’s eyes land on his frosted office door. The room is all frosted glass, only revealing the shadow of furniture and the figure within. He’s not a _bad_ boss, if not a bit temperamental. He’s an alpha, though - they’re _all_ temperamental. And as alphas go, he’s certainly an appealing one.

 

“Hey,” Rose’s voice startles her from her musings. “A bunch of us are going to Maz’s for happy hour. Are you in?” Her round face is merry to extend the invite, black fringe just almost falling into obsidian eyes. Rey finds herself mirroring Rose’s easy grin.

 

“That sounds good,” she says. “I could use a drink.”

 

“Uh oh.” Rose leans her hip against the edge of Rey’s computer desk. “Hux bothering you again?”

 

She wants to cry that it’s become so commonplace that Rose can pick up on it instantly. With a roll of her hazel eyes and a gusty sigh, Rey nods. “Offering to help me with my upcoming heat.”

 

“That pig,” Rose scoffs. “You told him you’d rather fuck a tree, right?”

 

Rey chuckles. “Something like that.”

 

“Good. He can go _fly a kite,_ Jones. _Do not_ let him wiggle his way back into your graces.” Rose points at her meaningfully before turning to walk away. Rey watches her back for a moment before turning to her work again. Only a few more hours of the work day.

 

——

 

She’s gotten drunk. It’s slightly irresponsible but Rose and Finn assure her, quite understandable. She’s nervous about her upcoming heat and _who_ will help her through it.

 

“I know some alphas,” Poe offers cheerfully as they sit around the round table tucked back in a corner. It gives them a good view of the rest of the room - Rey takes another sip of her gin and tonic and lifts her eyebrows, only sort of interested. “Not necessarily _good_ guys but… better than your ex. Better than _nothing._ ”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Rey protests. “If I - I just need a toy. I should invest in a toy.” She nods with finality as Finn gives her a sympathetic smile.

 

“A knot toy isn’t going to do much, Peanut.” He pats her shoulder. “Meet one of Poe’s friends. Get on the Heat app -“

 

“Have _you_ been on the Heat app? It’s disturbing.” She shivers dramatically in disgust.

 

“You’d better figure it out quickly. I already smell the pheromones coming off you,” Poe says, leaning towards her and inhaling. Finn swats his shoulder and Poe seems to realize what he’s done with a backwards jerk. “Shit.”

 

“There’s always Solo,” Rose pipes up helpfully. Her cheeks have turned pink with alcohol and she grins. “He’s an alpha, right? He can help you!”

 

They all get a chuckle at that one - even Rey, who so desperately - _insanely_ \- had the same thought just that afternoon.

 

“He’s _definitely_ an alpha,” Rey says.

 

“Big, strong, alpha,” Rose agrees. She’s a beta - the lack of scent is always refreshing, no undertone of spice or sickly sweet. Just sweat and skin and whatever soap she uses. Rey leans into her. “I mean, the guy _is_ huge.”

 

Together, they all turn their gazes to the bar where their office manager is standing. Rey lets her eyes drag from his dark hair to his broad shoulders, the way he nips in slightly at the waist, his long legs. In every possible way, the man screams alpha. He’s handsome, but perhaps not conventionally so; high cheekbones with a long nose between, full lips that would feel feminine on anyone else. With deep set, coffee-brown eyes and thick black hair he wears shaggy enough to curl around the collar of his button-down, Rey finds that he’s just _interesting_ looking. Like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

 

A pulse of electricity throbs between her legs and she shifts in her seat, thankful of the panty-liner stuffed in her underwear. In the days leading up to her heat, her body produces slick more easily. She’s ruined enough pants and chairs over the years to plan for it now.

 

Rey takes the last swig of her drink and  wipes the back of her hand over her lips. “I’m going to get another round,” she announces as she stands shakily. If anyone connects her thoughts - _Heat, partner, Solo -_ they don’t comment. Instead, Finn steers the conversation to something neutral as she walks with careful purpose to the long varnished bar, hoping she appears closer to sober than she is.

 

She stands at his elbow, leaning her torso against the bar, sliding her empty glass across it. Rey heard his sharp inhale before the heat of his dark gaze sweeps over her. “Jones,” he says in acknowledgment as she glances towards him.

 

“Mr. Solo.” She tilts her head to meet his gaze - he’s quite tall, even to her. Rey pushes a hand through her thick brown hair and smiles, sort of sloppy. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence tonight?”

 

He scoffs. It’s no secret their boss isn’t _fond_ of bonding with his subordinates. It’s rare to see him interacting outside of the maze of cubicles, socially. He sips an amber liquor from a glass tumbler that is dwarfed in his large hands. “Even _I_ enjoy fairly priced drinks, Jones. I assure you, it’s nothing personal.” Another sip and those dark-roast eyes scan the room. Rey makes a face at the back of his head as the tender slides her another drink.

 

“How _frugal_ of you.” She takes a burning gulp and is too far gone to wince as it blades down her throat.

 

She feels him lean closer and take another whiff of her. “I take it you’ll be putting in for heat leave, soon?”

 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Lucky for Armitage,” Ben says. Something in his tone makes her hazel eyes snap to his face, but his expression - as it often is - is inscrutable.

 

“Armitage and I broke up. He has problems with monogamy.” She shakes her head and sighs. “Leaving me with no one to see me through my heat, as it were. Bastard.” She takes another big gulp - probably, she should slow down, but her bitterness fuels her thirst and she’s nervous, standing so close to her alpha superior. He can’t _fire_ her for disparaging his friend, right?

 

“Ah.” Solo shifts awkwardly. “Don’t they have apps, for that?”

 

Rey settles a glare on him that would wither a weaker man. “Those apps are filled with knot pics and slick stains and are _disgusting._ ” How many times must she tell people this? It’s not some magical app that matches you with Prince Charming; it’s an excuse for horny alphas and omegas to meet up. And Rey doesn’t _like that._ She’s not _like that._

 

“Fair enough. So, you don’t have any back up plan?” Rey senses he’s trying to sound casual but he’s failing. She can hear the hidden interest under his blase tone. Her eyebrows lift as she twists towards him.

 

“I don’t. Do you have.. any suggestions?” She gazes at him hopefully and finds his dark gaze lingering on her lips, her swollen throat gland. He leans a bit closer, nostrils flaring as he scents her again. Rey shifts under his scrutiny - hind mind anxious to please the big alpha, human mind repulsed at her eager need to please him. It’s always like this - her omega self yearning to please as her _self_ stubbornly rebel’s against the notion.

 

She can feel the slick leaking out of her as her pussy clenches with need. Rey is too close to her heat to think clearly about this - suddenly, her only _clear_ thought is that this alpha is appealing in many ways, that he will fill her and knot her and stave off the insanity of her hormones nicely.

 

Ben Solo leans back and tosses the rest of his drink down his throat and places the empty glass on the bar. “I have to go. See you tomorrow, Jones.”

 

He strides away, leaving her alone at the bar, gaping after him in surprise. _Displeased him, displeased alpha,_ she thinks in a panic. _Screw him_ , she thinks in the next breath. Rey swigs back the rest of her gin and tonic then slams her empty cup on the bar so hard that the ice chips jump against the glass.

 

Screw him for not wanting her. And double screw him for making _her_ want him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey wakes with a groan, unsure if her body is protesting her indulgences last night or the impending heat. Pushing up in bed, she scratches at her throat before tossing back the comforter and stumbling to her feet. She assess herself briefly - cramps in her lower abdomen, a tingling in her cunt that won’t go away until she’s properly knotted, a headache that makes her wince at the sunlight streaming through her window. Sighing, she drags herself into the bathroom and through a cold shower that does little to soothe her heated flesh.

 

Tomorrow, she’ll be a squirming, slick mess. Rey groans softly in frustration.

 

If only Solo wasn’t such an ass - she would’ve  asked him to help her. Isn’t it supposed to be a big deal to alphas? Collecting omega heats like trading cards, bragging rights between their buddies? She glares at her reflection as she brushes her teeth aggressively. Her spit in the white basin of her sink is tinged with pink until the faucet washes it down the drain.

 

It’s not like she’s _unattractive,_ either. She’s sort of plain, but her skin is clear and healthy. Her body is fit and toned from Zumba classes with Rose and weekend rollerblading with Finn. She eats healthy, she dresses as nicely as she can reasonably afford. She’s an _omega._ That alone should have had Solo salivating to help her through. Biologically, she’s the perfect match to his alpha DNA. And yet…

 

 _And yet he doesn’t want you._ The thought is depressing, and she’s already in a poor mood. She snatches her keys and purse off the counter, grumbling under her breath, and heads out for the day.

 

She arrives just as everyone else is. Rose flashes her a smile across the office floor, looking no worse for wear after last night. _Must be the heat then,_ Rey thinks as she weakly returns her friend’s grin. It comes out as more of a grimace, which makes Rose frown.

 

Rey plops down in her computer chair and sets her lunch pail on the desk beside her computer. She brings the desktop to life as she settles in.

 

“Jones.”

 

The sound of her name makes her jerk in surprise and Rey swivels to find Ben Solo standing at the edge of her cube with a baffled look on his stupidly handsome face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your heat leave paperwork.” He hands her the stack of papers, careful to make sure they don’t touch. “I thought you might not make it in today,” he adds.

 

“I have one day of sanity before my hormones take over and turn me into a seed-crazed animal. Why wouldn’t I spend it working?” She deadpans a look at him and Ben sighs. “I’ll get this filled out before lunch.”

 

“Thanks.” He sounds anything _but_ thankful as he glares at her for a moment, then stalks towards his office.

 

Rey rolls her eyes. He probably thinks he’s being helpful. But she’s still annoyed and takes it out on her keyboard as she logs on tinrhe system.

  


**To:** **rjones89@gmail.com**

 **From:** **armitagehux@icloud.com**

 

**Subject: Heat**

 

 _You really are being ridiculous about this. If I’m to see you through your heat, I need to take a heat leave too. There is paperwork to fill out, as you well know. Stop playing hard to get and admit it, Rey. You_ **_need_ ** _me._

 

_I anxiously await your apology._

  


Rey snorts and glances around as though to say, “Get a load of this wanker,” but there’s no one around to share in her disbelief. Instead, she narrows her eyes at the screen and types her reply.

  


**To:** **armitagehux@icloud.com**

 **From:** **rjones89@gmail.com**

 

**Subject: no thank you**

 

_I have my heat sorted out already. Thanks for your offer. Please, don’t hold your breath until I apologize. Or better yet, do._

 

_Fuck off Hux!!_

  


There is a mad, gleeful gleam in her eye as she presses the send button. It feels good, for a moment - he’ll probably be wild with jealousy, and the thought is pleasing. But only for a moment, until she remembers it’s a lie.

 

There is no one to help her and the hours are closing in.

 

Rey sighs and determines to focus on her work. The heat leave paperwork is to her right, beside her mousepad. Every so often she glares at it weakly. Not for the first time, she wishes she could be a normal beta. Not ruled by seasonal heats four times a year. No need to make special arrangements because her body goes into revolt against her mind. There’s no part of beta biology that makes them so horny they can’t see straight. They simply live their lives, _normal._ She sighs and abandons her keyboard - there’s only twenty minutes until her lunch break and she’d said she would have the paperwork done. She grabs a pen from the cup on her left and swivels around to fill it out.

 

Moments later, once her T’s are crossed and I’s dotted, she shuffles the paper’s together and stands, stretching. She can make out the shadow of her alpha boss behind the frosted glass of his office and takes a deep breath before striding with purpose towards his door. She knocks and waits a beat before he intones for her to come in.

 

“My paperwork,” she says, sliding the sheets across his large desk. The room reeks of alpha - dark spice and sandalwood. The office is decorated in stark black and white; cabinets behind the desk, a low sofa with a glass coffee table in front of it. She finds it less than inviting and shifts impatiently as he flips through the pages.

 

“You’ve left your partner’s field blank.” Solo glances up from the paper with an arched eyebrow, quizzical.

 

Rey feels her traitorous cheeks warm with blush. “It appears I’m going it alone this cycle,” she replies softly. Embarrassed. Her fingers knot together behind her back and she can’t meet his gaze. She’s pathetic - that must be what he’s thinking. An omega unable to find a heat partner? A disgrace to her designation.

 

For a long moment, Solo stares at her in shock. “You _can’t find someone?_ ” His voice sounds strangled and Rey folds her arms over her modest bosom. “There are - so many options - I don’t get it.”

 

“I don’t want it to be with - with _just anybody._ ” Her voice drops and she can’t hold his gaze. Her body twitches at the sight of his big hands braced on the desktop. A thrill rolls down her spine as she imagines what those big paws would feel like sliding over her heated skin. How they would look cupping her breasts.

 

 _It’s the heat, just the heat,_ Rey assures herself wildly, feeling her arousal ratchet up. She’d upgraded to a full on pad today, anticipating her slick production would be worse. Inhaling the overwhelming alpha scent, she’s glad she did. Watching slide one large mitt through his inky black waves, she feels the dull cramping low in her pelvis increase. Rey takes a shaky breath.

 

“It’s just biology. It’s not … it doesn’t have to mean _something._ ” There is a pleading quality to his voice that makes her ears perk up. “It would be better for you to - to find someone new to see you through and care for you.”

 

“I don’t want to find someone _new._ ” She hopes he understands her meaning - the long breath he lets out makes her believe he does. “I don’t want a stranger to see me at my most vulnerable. Take advantage of me when I’m so full of lust and desire I won’t be able to say _no._ I want an alpha that I can trust.” She’s leaning forward, and her fingers brush his as braces her weight on his desk.

 

Rey watches closely as he swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He gazes at her - something mysteriously pleading in his gaze that makes her feel heavy with power that she can't identify, is unfamiliar. He licks his lips.

 

“Fine, Jones. It’s your funeral.” Solo tugs at his collar and takes a deep breath. The tension evaporates like smoke and Rey inwardly sighs. “Take an early day. I can smell your slick from here.”

 

She gasps, scandalized. Her cunt throbs with need. She scoffs and turns on her heel, stomping out of his office and away from _him._

  



	3. Chapter 3

Rey storms into her apartment but abruptly loses steam; her heat is hours away and she’s going through it alone. Her gut knots anxiously and she scrubs a hand over her face. She doesn’t want to go through it  _ at all. _ Doing it alone makes facing her biological  _ need _ for dick even worse.

 

She changes into soft leggings and an oversized sweatshirt and crawls onto the sofa. Rey feels small and pitiful as she flips around channels before settling on a rerun of some trashy reality show. Sighing, she tries to relax. It’s doubtful she’ll have any real rest over the next few days; it’s best to take advantage while she can.

 

Her eyes droop shut and she curls up under the light fleece throw blanket. The comfort of sleep comes over her quickly, and soon she’s snoring softly.

 

—

 

_ In her dreams, he’s in her bedroom. Tall and broad, seeming too big for the shoebox room. Rey is on the bed already. The absorbent mattress pad is on top, which makes it impossible to properly nest. But that's all right - her alpha has assured her it’s more important to try and avoid ruining another mattress than to build a perfect nest. They will only ruin it, after all. _

 

_ Rey rolls onto her back, baring her belly submissively. He rumbles in approval as she stretches, skin burning tightly over her bones. She runs her fingertips over her perky breasts, nipples hardening to tight points in her wake. Down her ribs and over her belly, then lower between her thighs. The strip of downy dark hair above her cunt, then lower still. The puffy, swollen lips of her pussy, sticky with arousal. She spreads herself open to his dark, heated gaze. Rey whimpers; he looks fit to devour her. _

 

_ “Good omega,” he croons, and she swells with pleasure. He’s a big strong alpha, come to fuck her through the desperate heat she’s cursed with. Rey wants so badly to please him, make him happy. She moans in delight as her pussy throbs, reminding her of the need deep within her. _

 

_ “Please, Alpha,” she whines. Her body is taut and charged with electric pleasure. The desire inside is bursting to get out; cramps wrack her, growing more intense with each passing moment. She needs to be filled, fucked hard, and knotted. In that order.  _

 

_ “Sh, it’s ok.” He steps closer to the bed and leans down to touch her ankle, easily circling it with long, thick fingers. Her desperation increases with that touch. She needs more - keening softly, her legs slide further apart. Rey can smell her own musky arousal but doesn’t have the sense to blush. Too far gone for embarrassment or being self-conscious. “I’ve got you, Rey.” _

 

_ His words are like soothing balm on her ragged heart and she nods mindlessly. His hands slide up her smooth legs, over the soft silk of her inner thighs to where she aches for him. Rey whimpers, needy and pathetic. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with lust as the back of his knuckles brush where she needs him most. Her hips jump up to chase the sensation. He chuckles darkly. “Patience, omega.” _

 

_ “Yes, Alpha,” she whispers hoarsely. _

 

_ His thumbs spread her pussy lips apart and he makes a soft groan at how wet she is. Slick pools under her bottom on the mattress pad and slowly, the alpha lowers his face to press into her cunt. His tongue traces her lips and circles her opening before teasing her clit. It makes her legs twitch and her breath catch. As delicious as it feels, Rey desperately needs more.  _

 

_ It doesn’t seem like he cares. The alpha makes soft noises as he eats her pussy like some delicacy. She shivers as the tension builds between her hips, a coil winding tighter and tighter.  _

 

_ “You taste so good,” he says in a voice gravelly with pleasure, lust. Rey tugs on dark waves, trying to drag him up her body. A strong arm braces over her abdomen, holding her in place. She show of dominance makes her go limp, sinking back on the mattress. He is in charge. She must take what he deigns to give her. _

 

_ “Please.” She sounds weak and needy. _

 

_ “Cum for me first.”  _

 

_ It takes but a moment after his growled command. Her eyes roll back as her body tenses. Pleasure washes over her like an overpowering tide, it makes her cry out. The alpha growls as he pulls back, face shiny with her slick. It only makes another needy pang lance through her.  _

 

_ “Going to fill you up, omega.” He climbs up her body and grinds his heavy erection against her sopping cunt. “Going to make you scream my name.” It’s a threat as much as a promise and Rey shivers in anticipation. _

 

_ He slots their hips together and fists his thick length to line them up. One forward thrust of his hips has her seeing stars. The stretch burns just so, the perfect edge of pain to accompany her pleasure. She grits her teeth as he pushes all the way inside, until he’s nudging her cervix. They would be perfect for mating, she realizes wildly. The thought takes hold - that his seed might take hold in her womb and fill her with a pup. It makes her moan loudly.  _

 

_ “That’s right, Rey. Take it.” He pants as he drags his hips back before impaling her again. She shudders against the overwhelming need for him to repeat the act until he spills inside of her, until his knot locks them together.  _

 

_ He sets a punishing rhythm that leaves Rey unable to do much but hang on for the ride. It feels so good to be fucked like this. It’s passionate and consuming and her thoughts float away until she is entirely just living on this feeling. The drag of him against her sensitive, fluttering walls. The slick that lubricates his thrusts. The way they both with drip sweat.  _

 

_ “I could do this forever,” the alpha says breathlessly. “You’re such a good little omega. I could fuck this perfect pussy until we perish.” _

 

_ “Please,” she whines out. “Don’t stop.” _

 

_ “Wasn’t planning on it.” He does withdraw however, but easily lifts and turns her onto quivering knees. Arousal slides down her thighs and she arches her ass up invitingly, her gaze pressed into the pillows. Big hands knead her cheeks as he slides home again, and the new angle makes them both moan. “Not much longer, Rey. Hold on for me.” _

 

_ As though she can do anything else. She moans as his hips slam into her ass, feels him growing more inside of her, thickening at the base. He’s close - another orgasm rips through her at the realization that he is about to fill her with seed and knot. It seems to push him over the edge, how she clenches around him and flutters rhythmically. The alpha grunts and Rey moans as his knot swells up behind her pubic bone, locking them together as he cums and cums deep within her. _

 

_ “Perfect,” Ben Solo growls into her neck. _

 

_ Rey can’t agree more. _

 

——

 

A knock rouses her from the perfect dream some hours later. She’s disoriented. Rey stands on wobbly legs and groans when she realizes she’s leaked through her pad - her leggings are damp and sticking to her. Groaning as the knocking becomes more insistent, she calls out, “Just a moment!”

 

She stomps across the carpet, annoyed and hot. Dewy sweat covers her forehead and hairline as she unlocks the deadbolt. Hopefully it’s just Rose or Finn, thoughtfully bringing her supplies like fresh fruit and Gatorade. She swings the door open with a grumpy expression and gasps softly.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asks in a breathless voice as her pussy throbs with heat and desire.

 

“Helping you through,” says Ben Solo with a smirk. Rey eyes him, distrusting, but steps back to let him in.

 

It’s what she wanted, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing here?” Rey asks again in disbelief, hanging off the doorknob with her soaked leggings and a sense of panic. Ben Solo, _here_ , _now_ , was a dangerous game to play. “If this is your twisted idea of a joke, or if Hux put you up to this…” She trails off as she catches his scent. It’s sandalwood and spice and it makes the roof of her mouth tingle.

 

“Hux? Didn’t you break up?” Ben asks, confused. He frowns down at her, coffee-eyes narrowed.

 

“Yes! Which is why he would - send you to spy on me. Or something.” Rey combs a hand through her hair, ignoring the way her limbs tremble. She’s going to lose it, quickly if he doesn’t leave, and she needs him gone or she’ll be rutting on one of his thick thighs very soon.

 

“You needed someone to help,” Ben says. One of his feet moves forward and a big hand wraps around the door frame. Rey gulps at the sheer size of him, filling up her doorway. She likes that she has to tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

 

 _Good alpha. Big alpha._ She’s reduced to a slippery mess. Her hind mind is taking over and she lets her eyes flutter shut as the mounting head washes over her, brighter and hotter than before. Her abdomen cramps - she needs _something_ inside of her.

 

“Let me in,” Ben says quickly. “If another alpha catches your scent right now… well, I don’t want to fight anyone.” It should be a joke but he doesn’t chuckle. Rey shuffles back to let him in, feeling only an ounce of worry that this could go very badly. He takes in her appearance, eyes lingering on her soaked leggings. “Jesus, Rey. Look at you.”

 

Rey doesn’t _want_ to know what she looks like. It’s probably obscene. Her hair is tangled from sleeping on the couch and she’s sweating. Her whole body feels fraught with nerves, raw and exposed, over-sensitive. She doesn’t realize her feet are moving until she’s right in front of Solo, peering up at him. “Please, Alpha.” Her hands slide up his jacket, over his strong pecs and wide shoulders. “I need you. Can’t you help me?”

 

Just touching his skin makes her hiss with need as her core aches dully. He looks speechless, but not _bad_ , just sort of surprised. She can’t help but wonder what he expected, when he showed up? How had he even known _where_ to show up? It doesn’t matter, she thinks as her fingers thread into the dark hair that brushes his collar. It’s so soft.

 

_Good alpha. Will give me a good, strong pup. I should build the nest._

 

She fights the urge to scramble into her bedroom, squeezing her legs together. She’s still waiting for him to _do_ something, belly hollow and greedy, but he needs to decide quickly.

 

“Yes,” he rasps. “I’ll help you.”

 

“Come on,” she says, taking his hand to lead him to the bedroom. Desperation is making her bold - this is the alphas job. But as her heat escalates into a full boil, Rey finds herself distracted with anxiety. This _is_ her boss. And he’d seemed so - _distant_ this morning. Disinterested, perhaps just a tiny bit concerned. More like he didn’t believe her, that she could see herself through the heat. Maybe he was right.

 

“Please, I’ll be so good,” Rey is babbling as she strips out of her ruined leggings and sweatshirt. She’s wearing a tiny thong and lacy bralette, which her nipples harden and poke as soon as her clothing is gone. She shivers in front of him with want as he gawks at her.

 

“Rey, I…”

 

“Alpha,” she coos and steps closer to cup his face. It takes a few beats before his hands find her hips and draw her into the solid wall of his chest. His nose brushes her chestnut hair and she shudders. The tension in the room feels thick as she reaches for his belt. “You came all this way, Solo. Aren’t you going to touch me?”

 

Her gentle coaxing pushing him into action. Roughly, he pushes her onto the bed. Rey’s heart begins to pound in excitement as she watches him unbutton his shirt and strip it off his arms, followed by a plain white undershirt. His pale chest could be marble, so chiseled are his muscles. She sucks in a greedy breath as his hands find his belt, the quiet clinking as he unfastens it, followed by his fly. Rey squirms, slick making her panties stick to her mound, wet and uncomfortable. Somehow, Solo looks even better undressed than he does in his usual  business casual attire - which, she can admit now, is pretty good.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ben says as he looms in front of her in just his briefs. Rey’s eyes are magnetically drawn to the bulge there. It twitches, as if in greeting.

 

“You won’t. Haven’t you helped an omega out before?” Rey asks with a playful grin as she spreads her thighs slightly. She wants to grind her pussy against the bed but his expression makes her pause. “Have you… not?”

 

“Not,” he replies softly. “I wanted it to be with someone I trusted. That trusts me.”

 

She’s far enough gone that the pretty words shoot down to her core and make her clench. “Come here,” she pleads. Rey reaches for him as a cramp rolls through her - she hisss quietly and curls in on herself.

 

“You really _need_ it.” Ben sounds surprised.

 

“Very badly.” She glances up at him and pants.

 

“Let’s do this, then,” Ben says, and grabs her under the arm to scoot her up the bed. His lips find hers and the force is bruising but perfect. Rey moans under him, his weight pressing her into the mattress. He’s so much bigger than her. It’s insanely arousing and only serves to stoke the flames in her belly. His kisses are intense and demanding, just as he is, and Rey feels her toes curling in response.

 

“More,” she whispers. Her blood is sizzling as it pounds through her veins. One of that beautiful big hands comes up to cup her breast, thumb rubbing over the hardened point of her nipple. It sends thrills straight to her core. She moans. “More, Alpha, more!” Her hips twitch up and Ben looks somewhat disappointed to abandon her breasts. But his hand slides, tantalizingly slow down her torso to cover her tiny panties. His hand dips beneath the elastic to slide his fingers through her slit. The moan in unison at the sensation.

 

“All this pretty slick is for me,” Ben says, raspy voice making her nod frantically. “What a good girl you are, omega.”

 

“Please, please?” She cants her hips and digs her heels into the bed as he teases her. It’s just like her dream, only worse because it’s real and she’s growing increasingly worried he’ll never be inside of her.

 

Then he surprises her. He grabs the crotch of her panties and _rips_ them off with a growl. He tosses the fabric over his shoulder with one hand while the other inserts a finger into her aching channel. It feels good but nowhere near enough. Still Rey tries to grind her hips down onto him.

 

“So tight. Precious omega. I’m going to split you in half.” He sounds reverent as he gazes at her swollen, wet sex.

 

“Stop talking and do it then.”

 

He needs no further instruction. The loss of his finger is easily forgiven as he slots their hips together - then seems to think better of it. Like in her dream, he rolls her onto her front but doesn’t pull her onto her knees. Instead, he uses his own to knock her thighs apart and a hand to tilt her hips just so. He grunts softly as he presses into her - and Rey is lost to the satisfying pleasure that sweeps over her.

 

“Jesus. Fuck.” She clamps down on him almost instantly, trying to keep him in place, pull him deeper. His hand on her bottom squeezes her pert cheek, and his hips flex forward to grind into her. Rey shivers and trembles. He fills her so well - thick and hot and rubbing all the right places. “You’re so small, Rey. Is it hurting?”

 

“Harder, Alpha,” she moans with her face in the pillows. “Please!”

 

Ben makes some choking noise as he follows her direction - hips slap against hers, their hard breathing and sounds of pleasure filling the room. Rey can’t believe how well they fit together, how he fills and stretches her. Her heat welcomes him, her muscles drag against him, her nipples rub against the sheets and everything feels so exasperatingly good that she could die happy right there.

 

 _After_ she cums. She’s ridiculously close. She starts pushing her hips up weakly, and his balls slap against her clit in a way that sends sparks of pleasure through her.

 

“Perfect omega,” Ben pants. He leans over her, pushing hair off her shoulder and playing a wet kiss. She wishes she could see him but it isn’t worth moving. “Going to fill you up now - give you all my cum. Can you take it? Take my fat knot inside you?”

 

The spool unravels and the tension breaks. Her body goes stiff as she crests her peak, muscles twitching as her pussy clamps down on him. Ben curses quietly and starts fucking into her with abandon, making the bed frame squeak with the force of it. She calls out his name as the pleasure washes through her, vision whiting at the edges. It’s not long before he shoves deep inside and his knot inflates behind her pubic bone, licking them together. His soft grunts are in time with the hot spurts inside of her; for the moment, she is satisfied.

 

“It’s better than they say,” Ben whispers into her back. “You’re incredible.”

 

“Not so bad yourself, Solo.”

 

“I put myself down in your heat leave paperwork. So I can be here as long as you need.” He sounds pleased. Rey rolls her eyes.

 

“Perfect. Now, aren’t you glad I didn’t get on that stupid app?”

 

”Shut up.”

 

He rolls them into their sides and loops a heavy arm around her middle. Rey sighs, content for now, looking forward to round two.


End file.
